


oh hey you

by hanekawa



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 1 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a crisis is avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh hey you

  
“Look, Jeremy—“

Jeremy blinks owlishly at him. “What did you say?”

“I said, look, if that was how—“

“You called me ‘Jeremy.’”

A pause.

Tyler stares. “What--don’t tell me you forgot your own name.” Except that’s the moment his brain catches up with his mouth, and he realizes his mistake way too late.

“You never called me by my first name before.” A touch of wonder in his voice, and the kid looks rather dumbfounded and a little lost. While the latter he used to see whenever the kid’s around Vicky, the former is a new one.

“No I didn’t.” The words are out of his mouth before he could even think about it.

“Yes, you did.”

“No. No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.” Now the dumbfounded look is replaced with an annoyed one, the one Tyler is familiar with – if only because he’s been on the receiving end of it way too often.

“Did _not_.” Tyler emphasizes stubbornly.

“What are you, five?” Jeremy demands. “I thought the jock image was only for show.”

“ _Jock image_?! Are you insulting my intelligence?”

“Hey—your words, not mine.”

“Fuck you, _Gilbert_.”

“No, fuck _you_.” And like a drama queen that he really is, he storms out, leaving a fuming Tyler behind.

Tyler sighs.

Well, at least accidental-over-familiarity-crisis avoided.

 


End file.
